Something Change
by HaruKuro
Summary: Sherlock fait des déductions, surtout sur lui-même.


**Something Change**

Lorsque Sherlock s'éveille dans l'appartement, dans le salon, sur le canapé qui en a vu des vertes et des pas mûres, il sent de suite que quelque chose ne va pas.

Il le remarque tout d'abord à l'oreille. Le silence est aussi lourd qu'une chape de plomb, il n'y a que le tumulte diminué et constant de la ville hors des murs qui passe constamment, bruit de fond quotidien. Non, là où ça ne va pas, c'est que dans la pièce, dans l'immeuble, il n'y a que le silence. Il n'aime pas ça.

Il se redresse, lentement, s'assoit sur le cuir usé et ouvre les yeux comme s'il ne s'est jamais assoupi. Le crépuscule est là, présent, tapissant les murs de sa pénombre et d'un bel orange vif. Aujourd'hui il a fait beau, le ciel est dégagé et le coucher de soleil colore le salon d'une belle couleur, chaude et rassurante.

Sauf que cela n'opère pas sur Sherlock. Il ne sent que le froid et le doute. Ses yeux gris parcourent le salon rapidement, il se demande comment il a fait pour dormir. Normalement il ne fait jamais la sieste. Normalement. Depuis quelques semaines il s'endort au moment où il s'y attend le moins, sur le canapé, toujours sur le canapé. Jamais dans un taxi, jamais dans son lit quand il se couche à vingt-deux heures, jamais quand il est assis dans un fauteuil et qu'il réfléchit. Non. Toujours sur le canapé.

Ses sourcils se froncent davantage. L'horloge murale indique dix-huit heures trente-sept. Il sait tout de suite ce qui cloche.

John n'est pas là.

Il finit son travail à dix-sept heures. Il rentre toujours aux alentours de dix-sept heures trente. Sherlock s'est fait à ses horaires, s'est adapté à ses départs et surtout à ses retours. Il cherche son portable du regard, le voit posé sur la table où s'entasse le courrier de John et les feuilles de mathématiques pour ses expériences. Il se lève en souplesse, arrive en deux enjambées à destination et attrape son cellulaire.

Un message de John. Sherlock le lit et se détend subrepticement, l'habitude de tout cacher au monde entier l'empêchant de soupirer de soulagement. Il laisse tout de même un faible sourire se répandre sur ses lèvres et ses épaules s'affaissent légèrement. Il repose l'appareil électronique, s'en va vers la fenêtre et reste longtemps debout, à regarder la vie défiler en contrebas, plongé dans ses pensées, ses doigts tapotant parfois le rebord en bois sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte.

Il sait qu'entre John et Sarah, c'est fini. Ça n'a jamais vraiment commencé, d'ailleurs. Mais il l'a vu, il l'a entendu, il l'a _senti_. Ce n'est qu'une amitié, un peu bancale par moment, qui lie son colocataire et cette femme travaillant dans le même hôpital que lui. Il n'est ni agacé par le message du médecin, disant qu'il buvait un café avec Sarah et qu'il serait rentré plus tard, ni inquiet. Il a placé toute sa confiance en John.

Là où le nœud dans son estomac ne se délie pas, c'est au sujet de Moriarty. Toujours aussi insaisissable, le fantôme qu'il est se joue de lui et a constamment une longueur d'avance sur lui – sur eux. Sherlock ferme les yeux lorsque le soleil disparaît derrière un immeuble. Son ennemi naturel – son nouvel ennemi juré – continue de se jouer de lui, de sa faiblesse qu'il a si aisément trouvé. Le détective consultant se crispe un peu en repensant à leur conversation à la piscine. Il souffle par le nez, fronce de nouveau les sourcils. Lui qui se pensait infaillible, il a fallu deux mois (pile) pour que sa carapace s'effiloche. Deux mois pour que Moriarty, en l'espace de quelques secondes et de quelques mots bien choisis, lui fasse comprendre qu'il y a une faille dans son système. Et cette faille répond au (doux) nom de John.

Il soupire. Le nœud ne partira que lorsque son ami sera dans l'appartement. Il ne sera totalement détendu et relaxé que lorsqu'il se trouvera dans le salon avec le médecin. Pas avant. S'en retournant s'asseoir dans le fauteuil face à celui de John, il attrape d'un geste aisé son violon, son Stradivarius, et joue avec les cordes en délaissant l'archet. Une mélodie qu'il invente au fil du temps prend place dans la pièce, comble le silence qu'a laissé John dès sa sortie et permet à Sherlock de se laisser emporter par le courant que sont les notes qu'il crée.

Il n'allume pas la lumière. Il ferme simplement les yeux. L'obscurité prend place, peu à peu, teint les murs de sa pénombre et plonge le lieu dans une paix qui, pour la plupart, n'en serait pas une. La musique le relaxe, lui permet aussi de réfléchir. Sherlock se met à penser au fil des sons qu'il produit, son visage paraît celui d'un enfant assoupi.

Ce n'est qu'en entendant le tintement de la serrure, du métal qu'on insère dans le métal, du loquet qu'on tourne, de la porte qui s'ouvre, que Sherlock rouvre les paupières et sent le nœud se défaire progressivement. Il pose ses prunelles d'acier sur la porte ouverte qui donne sur le couloir et voit John monter les marches sans aucun souci particulier. Il tient un sachet en plastique dans chacune de ses mains et s'arrête sur le pas de la porte, sourcils froncés, la tête pivotant sur le cou comme un gibier à l'affut du danger.

-Sherlock ?

Le détective sourit. Il a cessé de jouer dès que la porte d'entrée s'est ouverte, presque par automatisme.

-Alors, ce rendez-vous ? demande-t-il en reposant son instrument.

-Bon sang, qu'est-ce que tu fous dans le noir ?

Le médecin allume la lumière, qui se répand dans la pièce et Sherlock sent la chaleur envahir ses membres avec paresse et langueur. Il se sent bien.

-Tu dormais ? interroge John en allant poser les sacs en provenance d'un restaurant chinois pour ensuite retirer son manteau. Je ne t'ai pas réveillé au moins ?

Son ton inquiet prodigue un onguent sur l'angoisse sourde qui sommeille en Sherlock et ce dernier secoue lentement la tête en gardant son petit sourire de bien-être.

-Non, non.

-Ah. D'accord.

-Comment s'est passé le rendez-vous avec Sarah ?

-Ce n'était pas un rendez-vous, corrige John en se laissant tomber sur son fauteuil. C'était juste histoire de boire un café, de se raconter chacun notre vie et les derniers potins qui secouent Londres.

-Ah... Ennuyeux, détermine Sherlock en regardant le plafond, posant ses doigts joints sous son menton.

-Moins que tu ne le croies. Ça me fait du bien de parler de tout et de rien.

-Je ne vois pas ce que ça peut t'apporter.

-Ça permet de garder le contact avec la société, Sherlock. De garder un pied dans le monde réel.

-Je ne vois pas en quoi raconter sa vie permet de rester dans la réalité, émet le détective en baissant son regard au niveau de celui de John.

-Ça aide à penser à autre chose aussi, dit doucement le médecin en scrutant le métal dans les prunelles de son ami. Certains ont besoin d'un bon bouquin pour ça ; d'autres de musique ; moi j'ai besoin de discuter. Ça paraît idiot, comme ça, mais ça me fait vraiment du bien.

Ah. Sherlock garde ses mains jointes sous son menton, signe d'une intense réflexion. C'est donc comme ça que lui fonctionne. Ce n'est pas au travers d'une discussion ennuyeuse que Sherlock se sent bien, ni en jouant du violon, ni en défoulant ses nerfs sur le mur avec le pistolet de son collègue de mission. Non.

Sherlock sourit doucement et se sent vraiment stupide. Ce qui lui fait du bien, c'est la simple présence de John près de lui. Et Sherlock croise les yeux pétillants de John, le voit sourire chaudement et sent son ventre se détendre considérablement (ainsi que son cœur). Il ne croyait pas pouvoir ressentir cette sensation autrement qu'avec la drogue.

_John est ma nouvelle drogue,_ constate-t-il et sa main gauche part chercher le violon. Il le place dans sa main dextre, prend l'archet au sol et s'installe convenablement. John ne dit rien, il a lu sur l'expression de Sherlock une révélation. Laquelle il n'en a aucune idée. Il sait juste qu'elle est liée à lui et ça lui fait énormément plaisir. Il continue de sourire bêtement, admire les mouvements de son ami manier avec dextérité et grâce l'instrument tandis qu'une mélodie, vacillant entre la douceur et la joie, s'élève dans les airs.

La seule façon pour Sherlock de s'extérioriser c'est par la musique. John a mis un moment à le comprendre mais maintenant il est heureux de savoir cela. Il admire chaque geste du détective consultant avec cette même fascination que lorsque Sherlock développe avec un débit très rapide ses déductions et ses observations sur la scène d'un crime. John s'enfonce davantage dans le fauteuil et ferme les yeux, se laissant emporter par la musique de Sherlock et, par ce procédé, par les sentiments qu'éprouvent Sherlock.


End file.
